


The Dangers of Void Beasts

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Gilgamesh comes to the aid of his friends.





	The Dangers of Void Beasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaclynhyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/gifts).



The door was broken inward from its hinges, hanging at an oblique angle.  Faris’ hand tightened on her sheathed sword, but she set it against the wall in favor of grabbing her tunic from the floor.  Butz scratched the back of his neck.

“I see the battle has been won without me,” Gilgamesh surmised.  “It must have been void beasts,” it would have explained the boot that went flying past his head once he’d gotten the door open – they mistook him for the enemy, “but I see that you have beaten them back, and,” as evidenced by the state of undress and pile of clothing on the floor, “are now administering first aid.”

“...um.”

Butz glanced at Faris, who shot him back a withering glare as she stepped into her trousers.

“That’s... not exactly what was happening.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Come now, no need to be bashful about it,” Gilgamesh assured him as a blush crept across Butz’ face, settling heavily on his cheeks.  “Surely you routed the enemy to certain destruction with the ease of dispatching them like the vermin they most certainly were.”

Leaning his forehead into his palm, Butz shook his head.

“Okay... look, I can’t... When two people love each other very much-...” Faris was now casting him a dangerously opaque look as she slung her sword, and he quickly diverted tracks, “ _Or_ , when two people have spent enough time around each other and care about one another’s well being and know things won’t get _awkward_...”

He was, perhaps, paying too much mind to gauging Faris’ reaction to his words, mostly the way she was storming out, than he was to the way Gilgamesh was drawing himself up.

“They _battle_.”

Butz stared up at him, then dropped his head into his hands.  Gilgamesh, suddenly realizing they were one short, lost some height.

“Where has the fair maiden pirate gone?”

“To administer herself first aid, I can only imagine,” Butz replied from beneath his hands; smoothing them through his hair, he then dropped them over his knees.  “Call her that to her face, and she’ll take it out of your hide.”

“Ah, most excellent!”

“ _No_.”

Pushing himself off the bed and flat to his feet, Butz froze in existential horror.   “I’m not wearing any pants.”

Gilgamesh glanced down, then contemplated this at the ceiling.

“I see,” he said.  “You wish I should take off my pants as well that we may converse like true men.”

Being Gilgamesh, he did just that.

“ _Um_.”

A flash of movement caught his eye, and Butz’ gaze was drawn towards the shadow that crossed the door.  In a show of perfect timing, Faris had returned for her boot.  Whatever the muted expression on her face was meant to be, she didn’t even ask.

Which might have been a good thing.

Butz didn’t have even the slightest clue how to explain this one.

**Author's Note:**

> For what it's worth, I think I may have discovered my new favorite method of interfering with Faris' love life.


End file.
